


Art of seduction

by harrysprostate



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst and Porn, Barebacking, Begging, Blow Jobs, Bottom Harry, Cheating, Coming Untouched, Crossdressing, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Doggy Style, Face-Fucking, Finger Fucking, Flirting, Frottage, Grinding, Harry in Panties, M/M, Manhandling, Nipple Play, Orgasm Denial, Riding, Rimming, Rough Sex, Seduction, Sex Tapes, Sexual Tension, Teasing, a whole new level of self indulgent, daddy kink and crossdressing make an appearance, daddy louis (hes not his actual father tho dont worry), hands and knees...., harry is louis' "mistress" for lack of a better term, plot for once in my life wow, this fic heavily glorifies cheating so pls beware, this fic is my baby so pls be kind
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-04
Updated: 2014-05-04
Packaged: 2018-01-21 18:43:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1560293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harrysprostate/pseuds/harrysprostate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Besides, I have a fiancé.”</p><p>“Does your fiancé know where you are right now?” Harry asked with a raised eyebrow.</p><p>“He knows I’m out with a friend.”</p><p>Harry blinked. “A friend?” </p><p>“What, engaged people can’t have friends?”</p><p>Harry chuckled at that and shook his head very slowly. He took his time to answer, even shifted in his seat and made sure that they were making eye contact first. “Oh Louis, we’re not going to be friends.”</p><p>Louis just smirked.</p><p>~or the one where louis is engaged but that doesn't stop harry from seducing him~</p>
            </blockquote>





	Art of seduction

**Author's Note:**

> okay hello so bc i'm a terrible person i've wanted to write a fic like this for awhile and i started writing it in the note pad of my phone and it turned into this ???? this is my first time writing some sort of plot in a story even tho theres still an excessive amount of sex SORRY but ya i attempted to write plot while i was home and recovering from surgery so please be gentle with me with your feedback thank you ily
> 
> like i mentioned in the tags this fic heavily glorifies cheating. the point of this fic is to glorify cheating, and more specifically glorify louis fooling around with harry even tho he has zayn at home. if you don't like that and you know thats problematic for you to read then don't! 
> 
> ~~~ random disclaimer ~~~ obviously this is a fictional story and i am not claiming that any of this happened in real life nor am i claiming that this is how their personalities are irl i don't know the characters personally i just wrote this for entertainment purposes so ya pls remember that while reading
> 
> not edited so we'll see how this goes lmao
> 
> other than that i really don't know what else to say besides enjoy, leave kudos, comment, all that good stuff ok thanksss bye

_“Be his walking wet dream. It shouldn’t be too hard for you, considering what you look like. All you need is some fancy cologne and tight pants and that’ll do it.”_

The first time they met was at a bar. Louis had too many shots; the ring on his finger had gotten blurry. He was engaged, for fucks sake, but the liquor in his system didn't care about that. The liquor didn't care about anything but getting Louis laid.

No thanks to Louis’ probably awful drunk dancing; a cute guy with a nice ass and curly hair had started to grind his ass against Louis’ crotch. The cute guy smelt of his favorite cologne mixed with a few fruity alcoholic drinks, a truly intoxicating combination and Louis was already drunk. The guy’s ass was only pressed up against Louis for a few seconds before Louis started to react. Hands were on the man’s hips, crotches were pressed against asses so that he could practically dry hump this stranger on the dance floor, and lips were on necks so that Louis’ drunken self could slur obscenities into this man’s ear that would hopefully somehow result in a quickie in the bathroom.

The man’s hands rested over Louis’ so that their hands were on top of one another while their bodies moved to the music. There was something so insanely good about how the guy knew to trace his fingers over Louis’ before intertwining their fingers together. It was like the guy knew all of Louis’ spots, like he knew exactly how to work him until Louis gave up and wanted to fuck this guy even more than he already did-

“I’m guessing that ring on your finger isn’t symbolizing friendship.” It was the sexiest voice Louis has ever heard in his entire life, drawling out his syllables like each word was dirty talk. The sexiness of this already gorgeous man had become even more prominent when he opened his mouth, and Louis almost forgot that the man was accusing him of cheating.

“It’s complicated.” That’s probably the shittest answer Louis had given in a while, but he was drunk with a sexy ass pressing against his half hard crotch so he couldn’t really think straight.

The man pulled back at that, removing the delicious pressure from Louis’ crotch and leaving Louis with nothing. “Wait.” Louis’ attempt at protest didn’t stop at that though; he gently grabbed the man’s wrist and took a step closer to this gorgeous guy who Louis couldn’t let get away. The alcohol in Louis’ system was clouding his judgment and also his brain, it was impossible for him to think of something smooth to say. But because he was so drunk, Louis thought that blurting out, “Don’t leave, I want to fuck you” would be a good choice.

Even with the room as blurry as it was, Louis still noticed the guy’s eye roll. “Wow… what a romantic drunk you are, …”

“Louis.” Louis supplied with a huge smile, even though that probably wasn’t why the guy was trailing off.

“Well, Louis. You should know that I hate cheaters more than anything. So you have two seconds to redeem yourself and go home to fiancé before I-“

“Are you ranting?  It’s kind of cute, actually.” Louis was laughing now, because, well, because nothing was funny but also everything was thanks to the liquor swishing around in his stomach.

Harry laughed back, a tight smile consuming his face. Louis noticed how quickly Harry had seemed to change his mind about the topic, but he was too busy listening to Harry speak, so dwelling on the weirdness of the situation wasn’t an option. “Tell you what. If you let go of my arm I’ll put my number in your phone, and then you can call me when you’re sober. Okay?”

Louis’ nod was all it took for the guy to grab Louis’ phone and program his number into it. When the guy handed the phone back, the contact app was still open. But it wasn’t until the guy walked away that Louis was able to read the name the guy had programed in with his number.

~

            _“Let him draw you in at first. Play hard to get, he likes the chase.”_

Usually Louis had self-control, in fact, 99 percent of the time you could call him the epitome of self-control. But after a week of waking up to an annoyingly empty bed even though his fiancé had _promised_ to stay the night, Louis cracked and dialed Harry’s number.

“Harry, its Louis.” Louis heard himself saying into the phone as soon as he heard a breath on the other line. “Hey, Harry. Harold?” Usually Louis was much smoother, but he was not focused on being smooth right now. He was focused on how Harry’s name sounded when it fell out of Louis’ mouth.

“Speaking.” Harry’s voice was even rougher than it had been at the club, which Louis found weird but when his eyes flitted across the room and meet the clock he realized it was still an ungodly hour of the morning. He most likely woke the poor guy up, smooth, Louis.

“Shit, did I wake you?” Louis asked while rolling out of bed, letting out a huff of annoyance when he saw a small note that his fiancé had left on his pillow, ‘got called into work early sorry!!x”.

“No you’re good. I had to get up anyways so it’s all good. Although, is there any particular reason for calling me at this hour of the morning? Were you up all night thinking about me?”

Louis tossed the note in the garbage and then laughed. “Yes. You caught me. I was thinking about your curls, your pretty face, your-“

“My ass.” Harry intervened dryly.

“Well that too. It’s great, especially when it’s rubbing against my crotch.”

Harry’s quiet on the other line for a moment. “The reason you called?”

“Right. I’m going out to dinner tomorrow night with a couple of friends and I think it’d be cool if you came.” It had been awhile since Louis had asked somebody out, considering he had been tied down for way too long, but he thought he still had some game.

“Came as in attended the event or came as in orgasmed at this casual friendly dinner?”

“I was inviting you to attend dinner with me, whether you orgasm or not while you attend is entirely up to you.”

“Are you saying you can’t make me orgasm yourself?” Harry asked, so painfully seriously that Louis needed to correct him. Playful banter or not, Louis would not have his sexual ability doubted or mocked.

“I never said that-“

“You’re insinuating your incapability to make another man orgasm, and you’re engaged.” Harry sighed.

Louis blinked at that. Harry really was observant, noticing that the ring on his finger was an engagement ring with just one touch. But, that didn’t have anything to do with the fact that Harry needed to say yes to his invitation, so again, Louis doesn’t dwell. “I sense a but coming along in the near future.”

“BUT text me the name of the restaurant along with directions and I’ll try my best to get there...”

Louis scoffed at that. “Try your best? You should be _begging_ to go out with me.”

Harry’s reply came without missing a beat. “I only beg in the bedroom, so.”

“I would like to witness that.”

“Maybe if you’re lucky...”

“Will I get lucky tomorrow at dinner?”

“Bye, Louis.” Harry laughed before hanging up.

For once though, Louis didn’t mind the sound of the dial tone because he was already thinking about tomorrow and what was to come, or who.

~

It was the oldest trick in the book, honestly. Who even told somebody that they were attending a dinner with friends, but didn’t actually invite friends so it can be an “accidental” date? Louis did, that was who. It worked though, because he got Harry sitting across from him at the restaurant they had agreed to meet at. They were even at one of the secluded two person tables in the back, which made it feel like a proper date. Harry caught on to Louis’ plan immediately, but he had the decency to wait until after the initial small talk died down to comment on it.

“If you wanted to go on a date with me you could’ve just asked. The dinner with friends trick has been dead for years. Either get different material or just be direct.”

“It worked on you though, didn’t it?” Louis smirked, and continued when he saw Harry smile slightly but roll his eyes. “Besides, I have a fiancé.”

“Does your fiancé know where you are right now?” Harry asked with a raised eyebrow.

“He knows I’m out with a friend.”

Harry blinked. “A friend?”

“What, engaged people can’t have friends?”

Harry chuckled at that and shook his head very slowly. He took his time to answer, even shifted in his seat and made sure that they were making eye contact first. “Oh Louis, we’re not going to be friends.”

Louis just smirked.

~

            _“When he thinks he’s got you, submit to him, beg, do anything that will make him feel like he’s a porn star in bed, if it gets that far. It’ll drive him crazy and make him lose control.”_

The dinner went by smoothly, much too smooth to call it a first date. Banter was Louis’ specialty and Harry was clever enough to be able to keep right up. The whole night was laughter, seemingly harmless flirting, and red wine that Harry had been sipping at all night, staining his mouth like lipstick.

They ended up in the back of Louis’ car shortly after Louis had paid for the meal. “Nice car.” Harry noted, and it probably was just him being polite, but regardless Louis appreciated it.

“You’re into cars?” Louis had to admit, Harry didn’t look like the type of guy to truly appreciate cars so the compliment was surprising.

“I think its nice things that I’m into, actually.”

Louis scoffed. “More like expensive things. You totally want to be my sugar baby.”

“You don’t have the funds to be my sugar daddy.” Harry smiled. It would’ve made Louis react with a bit more hostilely, but Harry chose that moment to crawl into Louis’ lap so that his ass was pressed up against Louis’ crotch, everything from their chests to their hips touching.

“Maybe not.” Louis nodded slowly, his eyes locked on Harry’s slightly dilated pupils. “But I could still be your daddy.”

Harry’s breath visibly hitched at that and he nodded slowly, his eyes never leaving Louis’ as he opened his eyes to whisper, “Daddy.”

Louis gulped. He knew Harry could feel the way his cock twitched in his pants as soon as the word ‘daddy’ left Harry’s lips, and he was absolutely using that to his advantage. He had to know how the slightest movement of his hips had Louis biting back groans and struggling to ignore the new friction against his previously neglected crotch.

Harry was smirking, Louis was groaning, and he didn’t like that, hated it actually. He didn’t hate the friction and grinding, and he most certainly didn’t hate Harry calling him daddy. He just hated not being in control. In any other situation, Louis would have flipped Harry over by now and made _him_ beg, But Louis’ head was spinning because he was fucking engaged and this was wrong on so many different levels but the guilt didn’t even get a chance to sink in because Harry was pressing their lips together and grinding his ass down like he was riding cock.

The kiss was filthy, wet, and _frantic._ Harry kissed him like he would _die_ if he didn’t, and Louis couldn’t breathe. Harry’s tongue was desperately trying to lick into Louis’ mouth and he was letting out soft ‘daddy, oh daddys’ with each gasp.

Louis’ teeth grazed over Harry’s bottom lip before taking hold and biting down roughly, making the man in his lap whine softly. “Again- yeah, again.” Harry’s pleading, and just because he sounded so fucking pretty Louis bit down on his plump lip again, watching the way Harry absolutely keened and struggled to kiss back properly.

It was a shame that Louis had to pull back, but there are so many other places on Harry that he could explore, and he fully intended to get started. The jaw was first, soft kisses along Harry’s sensitive skin started along his jaw, but quickly escalated into Louis ducking his head down so that his lips were brushing over Harry’s pulse point.

Louis noticed the way Harry’s breathing hitched with something that was probably nerves but Harry also let him do it, and not just let him; but he encouraged it. Probably without even thinking, Harry tipped his head back and to the side slightly to give Louis complete access to his skin. The total act of submission made Louis’ cock twitch to full hardness in one swift movement.

Louis’ hands were everywhere, roaming every inch of Harry’s unfortunately still clothed body, noticing everything. He noticed the way Harry tipped his head back and fell into complete submission with a simple, rather gentle tug on his curls. He noticed the way Harry shuddered and parted his lips to allow a moan to fall out of them as soon as his hips were grabbed and held down. And the way he stayed, he fucking stayed in Louis’ lap, panting and just waiting for Louis to give him some sort of order.

Everything Louis did made Harry react, quite prettily if you asked Louis. Each kiss drew out a soft whimper of pleasure from Harry, usually just a wordless noise but sometimes ‘daddy’ or else a plea for more. Every touch made Harry shudder and move closer to Louis like he couldn’t even take the pleasure but he couldn’t go without the feeling any more. Harry was needy and responsive and everything Louis wanted in a sexual partner, fuck.

Louis was breathing heavily now, too but that didn’t stop him from sucking a quite dark hickey into Harry’s sensitive spot, just below his pulse point. He was glad he did though, because Harry dug his fingernails into Louis’ shoulders and threw his head back while a shaky stream of pleas left his lips.

“Shh baby shh-“ Louis started to reassure Harry that he would take care of him, and he fully planned to. He was actually about to flip them over so that he was hovering over Harry, it would be easier to tease him and eventually fuck him like that. But before he could do that, Harry’s phone was buzzing. Louis could feel it buzzing as well as hear it since Harry’s phone is in his back pocket and Louis’ hands were rested on his ass.

Harry’s chest was rising and falling, which made him fumble for a minute to grab his phone. His initially wide eyes with dilated pupils narrowed as he read whatever it was on his phone. Louis waited patiently, his fingers rubbing soft circles into Harry’s hips until he pocketed his phone again and looked back up at Louis. His cheeks were flushed, his hair was tousled, and god- he was still fighting to steady his breath. “I have to go.”

There was no use arguing, Louis knew. But he was still bummed, because even though Louis _knew_ that they couldn’t continue, that wasn’t enough to make his boner go away. “Yeah. I’ll see you again though, soon.”

Louis knew he was going to see Harry again soon by the way Harry smiled and let Louis squeeze his ass a few more times before he got out of the car and stumbled off. Louis waited until Harry was out of sight to climb into the driver’s seat and drive home to his fiancé who was apparently waiting for him.

~

_“Subtly ask questions that give you insight into to his mind. The more you know the easier it is to seduce.”_

“So why fool around with another guy? Why not just break off the engagement?” Harry’s question caught Louis quite off guard. He was seated on top of Louis’ shitty desk in Louis’ shitty office, but somehow it was a little less shitty with Harry there.

“Huh?” Louis was frowning up at Harry from his desk. He had a million files to go through by today, he didn’t have time to discuss this with Harry.

A smirk was what spread across Harry’s face. “I mean, ring on your finger or not, it’s no secret you want to fuck me.” His voice was low and suggestive now which was not even a little bit fair.

Louis swallowed the lump in his throat and forced himself to keep flipping through his files. He had to ignore Harry, talking was only going to make it worse. It was completely true and Louis wasn’t ashamed in the slightest. It wasn’t even the moral dilemma that was getting to him. It was the fact that he would not allow himself to be seduced during work. He would not. “Um.”

“It only complicates things, honestly.” Harry let out a laugh, but it’s soft and almost breathless when he maneuvered himself from on top of Louis’ desk to on top of Louis, sitting in his lap just like he had been in the back of his car- fuck. “Makes it a lot harder, the sneaking around, the covering your tracks, so why do you do it?”

Louis had a response, he was sure of it. But Harry’s lips had started to leave sweet kisses down his neck and his ass was grinding down on Louis’ crotch again just like he liked and it was too much. “No marks” was the only thing Louis could gasp, which didn’t really help his case but he really couldn’t hide a hickey, so.

“See that’s what I mean.” Harry scolded softly, but thankfully didn’t stop kissing or grinding. “If you weren’t engaged then I could mark up your neck, could make you feel so good Lou.” Harry’s hot breath was hitting Louis’ neck with each whisper and it made his head spin.

“What happened to daddy?” Louis’ words were strained, which wasn’t a surprise; he was just happy he could still speak in proper sentences. If all it took to make him breathless was a gorgeous minx’s lips and ass, well then that would be a huge blow to his dignity. 

Harry laughed at that, but somehow that made it worse because Harry’s breathless laughter against Louis’ neck and soft hands that were running through Louis’ hair gently were far too much. There was no way he was getting work done now, no way. “No more daddy until you actually fuck me, and it’s so much easier to fuck somebody when you’re not engaged.”

“It’s- complicated.” Louis grunted out when Harry started to kiss at his neck again, thankfully not kissing or leaving any bites.

“How?” Harry’s response was immediate, and he was barley fazed when Louis groaned and grabbed his ass.

Louis figured he was going to have to answer Harry, so he went to open his mouth to respond but just as he did a loud voice accompanied by a knocking on his locked office door cut him off.

“Mr. Tomlinson, your fiancé is here. Should I send him in?”

Louis’ eyes went wide and his heart started to pound in his chest but he was otherwise frozen in his car. Harry though, Harry knew what to do because in seconds the curly haired male was off Louis’ lap and stumbling around the messy office. “This wouldn’t have happened if you broke the engagement.” Harry mouthed to Louis before he slipped out the back door and left Louis still stationary in his desk. Even though Harry didn’t actually say it out loud, Louis could practically feel the coldness dripping off Harry when he said it. Louis would’ve given it more thought, really he would have but the knocking got more insistent and the voice grabbed his attention once again.

“Mr. Tomlinson? Are you in there? Did you hear me?”

Somehow that was enough to snap Louis out of it. Louis took a moment to fix his tie and hair, being careful to take slow breaths as he did. It wasn’t the first time his fiancé had ruined things for Louis. A soft sigh left his lips as the bitter thought crossed his mind. Another thing Louis couldn’t think about right now. He simply cleared his throat before he called back, “Yeah, send him in.”

~

The framed photograph that rested on Louis’ night stand seemed to be staring back at him from the moment he laid on his bed. It was a picture of him and his fiancé, Zayn on the night of their proposal.  It had happened two years ago, and it had been perfect. With the little money he had, Zayn had arranged a romantic dinner on the beach and held his hand while they walked along the shore before getting down on one knee and popping the big question. It wasn’t even a question for Louis, he said yes without even having to consider it.

Everything with Zayn used to be easy and effortless, but as time passed their relationship became filled with too much money problems and too little romance, passion, and love. That being said, breaking things off was not an option. Zayn was his fiancé, and before that his best friend. They had a history together, for god’s sake.  Eight years of friendship and three years of a solid relationship could not be broken off. It just couldn’t.

‘We used to be in love’, Louis mumbled to himself, nothing but bitterness in his tone as he pushed the photo over so that it’s face down on the night stand. They were supposed to work out, and Louis was still bitter that they hadn’t. He was ridiculously unhappy with how that had happened, and he blamed Zayn for it not working out.  Being bitter all the time was not fun, which is why Louis was not in a good place, until he met Harry, anyways.

Zayn was gorgeous and sweet and he used to be good for Louis, but now that Harry was in the picture it was like Zayn didn’t even exist. Fresh, alluring, mysterious Harry who looked like an angel but carried himself like a devil, and made Louis drunk with desire even with the simplest of words or touches.

Maybe it was a sign, because just as he was thinking this Louis received a text from Harry.

_“Hiii. Can I see you tomorrow? x”_

It was definitely a sign. Zayn, who technically lived at Louis’ house but was never there anyways, was leaving for a business trip tonight. So Louis would be able to make good use of his empty house.

**“I was just thinking about you, actually ! Yes, come over tomorrow, and bring lube.”**

_“Don’t you have your own lube?”_

_“_ **Half of a bottle isn’t going to suffice for what I have in mind, baby.”**

After laughing at the emojis Harry had chosen to send back, (the smirking emoji, the licking emoji, and the banana emoji) Louis shut off his phone and fell asleep. He was going to need his energy for tomorrow, anyways.

~

_“Seduction isn’t just sexual, but it plays a huge role. If you can push his buttons in the bedroom, you can push his buttons in every other area as well.”_

See the thing about not being in a happy relationship was not only the lack of sexual libido towards your significant other, but also the intensified sexual frustration. Louis didn’t remember the last time he has been able to actually feel some sort of relief after an orgasm, because it’ was either a shitty hand job or blowjob from Zayn, or an even shitter masturbation session that left him half hard even after he came.

So he thought it was pretty justified when he pushed Harry up against the wall as soon as the front door swung open. They were still standing outside, with their bodies pressed together. Harry was gazing at Louis with a raised eyebrow and a slightly parted mouth, obviously teasing him. How could Harry manage to tease Louis so well, even non verbally?

“Well. Let’s get inside then.” Louis said, purely because even he knew that fucking on the patio would not be appropriate. He didn’t hear Harry answer, but he already knew that Harry had that smug smirk on his face as soon as Louis had pulled him into the house and shut the door behind them.

Louis was quick to find out that Harry was absolutely filthy. Louis had planned on slamming Harry up against some wall in his house, any wall he could get to first, actually. But as soon as the door shut Harry was on his knees in front of Louis and his hands were quick at work to attempt and pull down Louis’ sweatpants and boxers along with them.

“Eager now are we?” Louis had to tease Harry, it was the only thing he could do because he was harder than he had been in god knows how long. If he didn’t tease him, he would come as soon as Harry got his mouth around him and that was _not_ happening.

Harry smiled at that, licking his lips. As soon as the interfering fabric was pulled down, Louis’ hard and leaking cock slapped against his stomach. “I think you’re the eager one, actually.” Harry hummed, when he got a good look at Louis’ cock, his very nice, big, and thick cock.

“Shut up” Was Louis’ choice of rebuttal. He would have vowed for something stronger and with much more bite, but Harry’s fucking tongue was already running along the underside of his cock and it was hard to concentrate on anything that wasn’t Harry, specifically Harry’s mouth.

Harry hummed in response, and of course it was mocking. So instead of bothering to argue any more, Louis grabbed Harry by his curls and pushed his head down so that Harry was taking all of his cock.  Fully intending to pull Harry off after a few seconds, Louis was shocked when Harry let out a muffled noise that sounded a lot like a whine around his cock.

The sensation was incredible, Harry’s wet mouth wrapped around his cock and letting out soft noises that sent vibrations through Louis’ body, the same vibrations that made him shiver and curl his fingers in Harry’s hair. Experimentally, Louis loosened his grip on Harry’s hair for a moment, but it was only a moment before he had pushed Harry’s head right back down, complete with a hip thrust so that his cock was sliding deep into Harry’s open mouth.

The loud moan that filled the room was unmistakable, even when Harry’s mouth was full. Harry was looking up at Louis, and Christ, if he didn’t have better self-control than he would have come right there. Harry’s jaw was slack and just waiting for more, waiting for Louis to completely ruin him. Wide eyes were staring up at Louis, with a weird sort of innocence to them even though Harry had a fucking cock in his mouth. It was obscene really, how swollen Harry’s already red, plump lips were and how even more slutty they looked while wrapped around a cock.

Louis wasn’t going to let Harry just make him come just by looks, though. He remembered Harry’s previous reaction, so Louis pulled on Harry’s curls once again, almost teasing this time when he asked, “You like that?”

Harry’s plan to tease was completely out the window after that. An even louder moan left his lips and Harry started to _beg._ “Do that again Louis- please. Just, pull my hair. Make me gag on your cock, I like it rough so don’t hold back just please.”

Well that was _definitely_ interesting. Louis already had an idea about how submissive Harry was, but this just proved his point. Teasing Harry made it easier for him to hold back his own orgasm, and plus it was fun. So Louis smirked at that, rocking his hips back and forth into Harry’s mouth teasingly slowly. “Like this?”

Something like a mix of a groan and a whimper left Harry’s lips, and even made him pull off Louis’ cock for a moment. An obscene trail of saliva attached Harry’s swollen lip to Louis’ cock, even when he didn’t have his mouth wrapped around Louis’ length. “C’mon Lou. I know you how to fuck hard, you could take one look at you and know that.” As Harry talked he put his hands behind his back and clasped them together at the wrist, Christ. Without his hands, Harry opened his mouth as wide as it would go (which was pretty fucking wide) and leaned his head up so that Louis’ cock was pressing against Harry’s parted lips. “Please, daddy.”

The moan of ‘daddy’ is what did it, or maybe it was the complete innocence in Harry’s voice, or the way that Harry allowed Louis complete control over his mouth, he was fucking begging to be dominated, which was probably Louis’ biggest weakness, ever. “Daddys gonna give you just what you want, not gonna hold back.” Louis’ promise came out mixed in with a breathless grunt, but he didn’t care. He didn’t care that the word daddy sounded foreign when falling from his lips either, the fact that it was new and exciting makes it even hotter. Louis kept his promise. As soon as he grabbed hold of Harry’s curls he was thrusting his hips forward so that his cock could slide roughly down Harry’s throat.

When Harry initially gagged, it almost made Louis pull off because he wasn’t used to this, and even though he wants to give it rough he didn’t actually want to hurt Harry. But the gag was followed by a moan and Harry was begging as best as he could with a mouthful of cock and fucked out, hoarse voice. “Daddy, please c’mon I can take it. Wanna take it.” The way Harry pleaded made something jolt in Louis’ body, and he wasn’t even in control of his own body when he pulled roughly at Harry’s curls and started to properly fuck his mouth.

Louis knew he wasn’t going to last long, obviously not with the lack of sexual attention he had gotten in the last months. But he could still hold off long enough to tease Harry a little before he came. Louis had released Harry’s curls with one of his hands, but only so he could stroke Harry’s hollowed cheek, and fuck. It was so easy for him to feel the way Harry’s mouth was stretched around his cock, stretched so wide around his cock and just taking him beautifully. It was only when heat filled up his stomach that he mumbled out, “Close, gonna come down your pretty throat.”

Harry was expertly bobbing his head up and down now, completely going along with Louis’ one handed guidance combined with his own tricks. The way Harry was swallowing him down so completely, the way he was swirling his tongue whenever he could, paired with the way he moaned obnoxiously when his cheeks were touched, it all made Louis pant and close his eyes because he was so fucking close and he knew this time it would be a proper orgasm. “Wanna taste you, c’mon daddy. Come.” Harry’s breathless choked out whisper was all the encouragement that Louis needed.

It was the best orgasm Louis had experienced since high school, Louis decided this when he was throwing his head back and coming hard and fast down Harry’s throat with a loud moan of Harry’s name mixed in with swear words.

Harry swallowed, of course he did. Quite eagerly actually, and it was a shame that Louis didn’t get to properly enjoy the show because he was still nursing his orgasm that had left his head spinning. Nobody could blame Louis, though. Harry’s mouth was absolutely obscene. Louis was still breathing heavily when Harry got off his knees and informed him that he was going to shower. Louis had been too wrapped up in his own orgasm to realize that Harry had come in his pants just from swallowing his come, fuck.

Louis sat down on the couch while he waited for Harry to finish showering, since it was obvious that there would several more rounds that Louis had to look forward to. This weekend would be fun, Louis knew that already.

~

Louis was right, it was insanely fun, and mostly because Harry was obscene. He spent his time walking around naked, begging to be fucked in random places like bent over the kitchen counter or on Louis’ work from home desk. Louis had happily obliged to Harry’s requests every time but that wasn’t the _point._ The point was Harry was going to kill him one day.

If it wasn’t flat out begging for sex, it was more subtle teasing. Every time they were in need of a shower, Harry would take one first and then Louis would have to walk into the bathroom to see several filthy messages on the shower wall written with the steam lingering from the shower. Messages such as,

_“You promised me that you would pick me up and fuck me against the wall. My legs are getting tired from all the fucking, so I hope you don’t back out on your word.”_

_“I bet that you could make me come from only your tongue and fingers. I think we should test it out.”_

_“Your fingers are ridiculously good, and I hope that I never have to use my own or a toy to get off ever again.”_

_“I’m gonna be walking funny and talking funny by Monday morning, but I love it. Everybody will know how good I was fucked.”_

_“I hope that one day you’ll fuck me in every single room of this house.”_

_“If you hurry up and wake up I’ll give you a blow job.”_

_“We’ve never fucked over the bathroom counter or in the shower, before...”_

The last message was the one that Louis had walked into see Harry writing, but Louis wasn’t focused on that. He was more focused on the way that Harry’s naked ass was bent over the counter so he could get to the wall. Harry’s ass was in the air, and his legs were spread- fuck.  Louis didn’t care that Harry was still dripping wet from his shower. He walked up to Harry’s bare back and pressed his naked cock into Harry’s hip while he kissed at Harry’s neck slowly. In between neck kisses, Louis whispered low in his ear, “Wanna change that?””

So yeah, Harry was despicable, but so was Louis. They were despicably filthy together and Louis absolutely loved it. It was Sunday night and Louis didn’t know how Harry still had the energy to fuck after doing it for the whole weekend and basically only stopping to go to the bathroom, eat, and/or sleep. But then again, Louis was managing to keep up with Harry’s insane stamina too, so.

Louis was sitting naked on his bed, with Harry in his lap. Four of his fingers were moving in and out of Harry quickly, and the man above him was gasping and rocking his hips down to Louis' fingers eagerly.

Harry was already close, and it was amazing. One of Louis’ favorite things was when he watched Harry fall apart, especially when he knew it was all because of him. Even without putting a cock inside him, Louis could still make Harry fall apart just as beautifully.

That was why this time; he was not even planning on fucking Harry. Harry was too sore anyways, and Louis knew that his fingers would suffice. Harry seemed to come even harder when multiple senses (besides Harry’s cock and ass) were being stimulated, anyways. Like when Louis talked him to an orgasm, kissed down his body, and especially when Harry’s nipples were being touched.

That’s exactly what he was doing right now. His fingers were pumping in and out of the whining boy and occasionally Louis would curl his fingers right against Harry’s prostate just to watch him shake and babble out, “Daddy oh my god- please”. But Louis thought that the best was to work Harry up even more.  So, while Harry was shivering and grinding back onto his fingers desperately, Louis easily took his free hand and tweaked Harry’s nipple, hard.

Harry clenched around Louis’ fingers deliciously, and dug his own hard into Louis’ shoulder. “Daddy- fucking shit.” Harry could barely get out words at that point, and it was incredible. His mouth was wide open and letting every noise freely be heard because he was so past of being embarrassed, he just wanted to come. “More, with your fingers- just, right there…” Louis’ fingers were brushing _just_ shy of Harry’s prostate and no matter how hard he fucked himself down, he couldn’t get that delicious pressure on his prostate unless Louis moved his fingers.

Harry was so pretty like this, it was like they were in the back of the car of in the office again but this time Louis could actually get something inside Harry and not only tease him properly, but also feel how amazingly tight he is. Louis knew that Harry liked compliments, so when he leaned over to suck on the sweet spot just behind Harry’s ear, he started to whisper, “You’re so tight, you know that? Best guy I’ve ever fucked- you feel fucking amazing. You’re still tight as a virgin even though my cock has been inside you for almost the whole weekend, fuck Harry.” Louis panted out his words into Harry’s ear, but he’s still less effected than Harry was.

Harry absolutely _writhed_ at that, threw his head back and fucked himself down like he was riding Louis’ cock instead of his fingers. Harry keened as he quickened his movements, with a frantic desperation, like he would _die_ if he didn’t come. Harry’s needy whines filled the room and made it hard for Louis to focus on anything Harry was saying that wasn’t, “daddy daddy fuck me holy shit- your fingers- so good I can’t, fuck”

Louis smacked Harry’s ass at that, but only to hear the slapping noise fill the room along with Harry’s choked out moan that came shortly after. “C’mon, come for daddy. Want you to come just from daddy’s fingers.”

Harry’s clenched around Louis again when he came hard all over his stomach and even got a little on Louis because they were so close together. Harry’s face dropped so that it was buried in Louis’ neck while he rode out the duration of his orgasm, still trembling on Louis’ lap and panting in his ear.

It took a while for Harry to even let out any sound that wasn’t a moan or a whimper like the one he had left slip when Louis’ fingers left him. Harry had to wait until his high subsided slightly to say what he wanted to. It was clearly something important, because Harry even lifted up his head so that he could whisper the suggestion in Louis’ ear and not mumble it into his neck. Speaking low, filthy, and completely fucked out, Harry whispered in Louis’ ear, “Let’s make a sex tape.”

~

_“Have a mysterious allure to you. Keep him guessing and leave him wanting more.”_

After his eventful weekend, Louis had never been so happy to be working from home that Monday. Zayn thankfully was just boarding a plane home now, so Louis had a good solid few hours before he was interrupted. That’s why he had been talking to Harry on the phone for about an hour already. They had already spent a good amount of the time reminiscing their past weekend, and now there was a slight lull in the conversation.

“Has it ever occurred to you that I don’t know anything about you?” Louis asked curiously.

Harry paused for a moment. “What do you want to know?” Surely Louis was just imagining the newly defensive tone Harry had just started to speak with.

“Anything.”

"Okay…. well where do you work?" Pretty simple question, Louis thought, especially considering Harry had visited his work and they almost fucked on his desk. So it was definitely a reasonable question.

"A company."

 "Are you married?" Louis had never seen a ring on his finger, but he of all people should know that a ring isn’t a good indication of whether somebody is available or not.

"I'll never get married." Harry seemed adamant on not giving Louis anything.

Sighing, Louis asked, "Why not?"

 "I've seen too many marriages fall apart, it's not worth it."

 Louis stayed quiet, listening to Harry breathing into the phone for a moment before he started to speak again.

“Did you know that half of marriages fall apart? So, if you and your best friend get married, one of you is going to get divorced. That’s really sad. There’s no point.” There was a raw bitterness that smothered Harry’s tone and Louis wasn’t sure why. However, even Louis knew better than to ask.

“Harry-“

 "Is Zayn home?" Harry’s question cut Louis off, but it was a good question. Weirdly enough, as soon as the question left Harry’s mouth, the garage door was opening and Louis could hear Zayn pulling his car in.

 "Yeah, bye." Louis told Harry shortly before he hung up the phone and left Harry to hear the dial tone in his ear.

It wasn't until after Louis had tucked his phone into his back pocket that he realized, he had never told Harry what the name of his fiancé was.

~

_"Be not only his dirty little secret and his lover, but also his therapist."_

It had been a month since their awkward phone conversation, and all of Louis’ relationships were becoming strained. Well, besides his relationship with Harry, anyways, which you couldn’t even call a relationship, but whatever.

Zayn was never home anymore, even less so than before because he had picked up a second job in order to pay for their wedding. It was smart of Zayn, Louis had to admit. But it was also dumb, because relationships weren’t supposed to be like that, where the two people rarely saw each other. When they did see each other it wasn’t much better though. An awkward air constantly filled their room and made it practically impossible to have a standard conversation about something as simple as the weather or how their day went. Zayn was always patient and sweet, which _almost_ made it harder to sneak Harry in after Zayn had left.

Louis almost wished he felt guilty. Almost.

But then again, time with Harry was so good. Harry was a walking sex god, an alluring, mysterious guy that Louis wanted to get to know better and never let go. Not only because of the sex and the attractiveness of how mysterious he was, but also because Harry knew just how to make Louis feel better.

Like the time Louis had called Harry after he had drained four corona bottles and had already started to feel the effects of the alcohol. Harry had come over not even ten minutes later.

Louis had been halfway through his fifth bottle and was already starting to ramble as soon as the door shut behind Harry. Louis was already talking by the time Harry took a seat next to Louis. "You know. There used to- used to be a time where I used to look forward to spending time with him."

“Spend time with whom?” Harry interrupted, nothing but patience in his tone.

“Zayn, my fiancé,” Louis' speech was slightly slurred but that didn't stop him. "What was I saying?”

“You used to love spending time with him.”

“Right. Used to. Now it's like a fucking chore, you know? A chore. My family loves him. His family loves me. We were high school-“ Louis let the sentence hang awkwardly in the air, the liquor clouded his brain and didn’t allow him to access the word.

“Sweethearts?” Harry guessed.

Louis nodded, tapping his hand on the table while he took another sip. “Yes- that.” He affirmed when he had gulped down the drink. “We were supposed to work." Louis paused, and even stopped drinking for a split second.

Harry blinked, but otherwise just stayed quiet and waited patiently for Louis to keep going.

"Work. He would spend hours there and barley even had time for me anymore. Even when we used to love each other he did that.” Louis chuckled bitterly.  “And now- now when he does spend time with me it feels forced you know? That’s not how a relationship should work.” Louis nodded and then looked up at Harry. “I mean, can you really blame me for looking for another option? For looking for somebody else because I wasn’t happy with him?"

"Nobody could blame you for that." Harry replied softly, reassuringly.  If Louis wasn't so drunk maybe he would've realized how scripted Harry's consoling was, like it was his job.

"I’m trapped. I’m not gonna fucking leave him and be the bad guy, you know? Everybody would hate me, his family, him, my family. And his ass is not worth that. So I just tough it out and fuck you. Isn't that fucking great?" Louis chuckled before taking another swig at the liquor, his almost empty bottle.

Harry tried to take Louis' bottle away but Louis managed to pull it closer to himself. "C'mon then. Finish it off. You're almost done anyways." Harry sighed softly.

"Yeah. Almost done." Louis echoed dully before finishing the bottle in one gulp.

~

It took Louis half a day to nurse his hangover; he had gotten so used to drinking now the after effects were never as bad. He didn’t know if that was good or awful. Either way, as soon as Louis’ head stopped pulsating he had invited Harry for a walk in the park. It was a great idea, the fresh air would do him good and plus Zayn was working at home for part of the day, which meant Louis had to get as far from home as possible.

Harry had been oddly quiet during their walk, and weirdly hesitant to go in the first place. Louis had persuaded him though, and chose not to wonder why Harry hadn’t really wanted to go.

 “Nice day out.” Louis broke the silence, a slight smile forming on his face when he saw Harry starting to pick one of the flowers.

Harry didn’t reply, just simply tucked a daisy in his hair.

Harry’s lack of responsiveness didn’t bring down Louis’ mood. “This is so nice, it’s the first time we’re going out and not just to fuck. Almost like a date.” Louis suggested gently at the same moment that his hand brushed up against Harry’s and reached for his fingers to hold.

Harry’s head snapped around as soon as he heard that, his jaw tight and his eyes narrowed. “Not a date.” Harry replied sharply, not only pulling his hand away, but also his whole body so they were on different sides of the path.

“It’s not?”

“No. You’re just taking me out now to avoid your fiancé since he’s leaving for work in an hour.” Harry sounded personally offended, which Louis didn’t understand. If he hadn’t been so caught off guard, he would’ve called Harry out on it.

Louis let out a forced laugh at that. “You’re observant.”

“This is just sex. I don’t have relationships with cheaters.” Harry continued as he let out a low huff of annoyance while the kept walking, but this time a respectable distance from each other.

“But you’re cheating with me…” Louis trailed off slowly. It didn’t make any sense.

Harry shrugged. “But I’m not the one in the relationship, you are. You’re also the one who tried to pick me up at the bar when we first met, so.”

Louis stayed silent for a while, and then cleared his throat when he looked at his phone. “Zayn just left.”

“Let’s go then.” Harry replied stiffly, his voice unreadable and his face blank as they made their way back to the car.

~

            _“Make him desperate for you in every possible way; it’s easier to manipulate somebody who’s begging.”_

Louis never thought he'd see the day where he begged for sex. But here he was, on his knees and trying to crawl over to Harry who was also on his hands and knees, his ass in the air. It wasn’t just that, though. It was the fact that Harry was wearing panties. Fucking panties. Black lace panties with baby blue trim that clung to his waist, hell, clung to every part of Harry’s body perfectly. To make it worse, there was a fucking baby blue ribbon resting just above the curve of his ass.

It made Louis’ mouth water, and he didn’t even know this was a thing for him. He most definitely did not like girls. But he did like Harry in lingerie, he liked it a lot. The curve of Harry’s ass was accentuated by the lace and the ribbon, making it look plump and round even though his cute bubble butt alone would have been more than fine.  His ass wasn’t the only thing accentuated by the lingerie, though. Harry’s pale skin in general looked beautiful and all Louis wanted to do was mark up every inch of his skin until pale was replaced with black and blue.

 Harry’s ass, especially in panties just wasn't fair. Louis wanted to lick and bite and fuck and smack it, but Harry wasn't even letting him touch yet. Harry rolled over so that he was lying on his back, and Louis went to follow him, Louis knew exactly what he was going to do, spread Harry's legs apart, push his panties to the side and lift him up so that he can eat him out until Harry was sobbing beneath him, until Harry was the one begging. But Louis didn’t even get to take hold of Harry's legs before Harry's toe mound was pressed up against Louis' forehead, pushing him back along with a somewhat shaky order, “No touching.”

The noise that Louis made was on a whole new level of embarrassing, but Louis thought that the worst was how he made grabby hands for Harry’s ass and pulled him closer even though Harry’s leg was still on his head. Louis didn’t care. All he wanted was to fuck Harry into oblivion, and if playing by Harry’s rules first was how he accomplished that, then well. Louis hated the feeling of asking and pleading for permission to fuck Harry, but he loved the feeling of Harry's ass stretched around his cock, so he dealt with it.

“Sex tape” were the two words that Harry breathed out, along with a far from shaky moan when his panty clad ass was touched. It took Louis a moment to recall what Harry was hinting at, because he’s drooling over how the skimpy lingerie looks on Harry and all he wants to do is destroy him-

“Get the video tape, and then you can fuck me.” Harry supplied, because maybe Harry wasn’t the only one who was desperate to fuck.

Harry’s leg was awkwardly resting on top of Louis’ head now, and all Louis had to do was lift his hips up a little and push the panties to the side, but he didn’t. The little self-control he had left made him put Harry’s leg down before getting up and walking, well running into the other room to get the video tape.

When Louis walked back in with the video camera and lube, Harry was back on his hands and knees and it was almost too much to handle. See, the worst part was that Harry was already prepped. Louis had spent an hour fingering Harry open and taking him apart before Harry had rolled off the bed and ran into the bathroom to get dressed. So Louis could easily fuck into Harry right now, and it would be fine. Actually, it would be better than fine, it would be delicious pressure around Louis’ cock and it made him breathless just _thinking_ about it.

But Louis wanted to truly take Harry apart and drive him crazy first. The air in the room was already thick with sexual tension and desire, well for Louis anyways and he wanted to make sure that Harry was even more desperate than he was before they fucked.

It didn’t take Louis long to set up the video camera, which was good because as soon as he heard Louis walked into the room Harry had been whining and shaking his ass in those fucking panties, Christ. As soon as Louis pressed play and angled the video camera so it was facing the bed, Louis stroked his own cock twice before kneeling down on the bed behind Harry.

It was almost too much. Harry’s ass was in Louis’ face and wiggling obscenely, like he was some sort of porn star. How was Harry even real? As if that wasn’t bad enough, Harry was trying to grind against the bed to get off while whimpering softly, “daddy, want you to fuck me in my pretty panties, wreck me, eat me out, finger me, just anything, please. Need you so badly daddy.”

It was quick, before Harry even knew what was happening his panties were being pulled to the side. It was embarrassing, how his hole was on display and clenching around nothing while he waited (trying to be patient) for Louis to do something. "Daddy- please-" Harry started to whine, and it was obvious to Louis that Harry didn't even know what he exactly he was asking for. Louis didn't even let Harry finish his empty plea, though he just leaned forward to lick a fat stripe along Harry's hole.

The loud squeak that Harry let out made Louis on the verge of coming, which obviously wasn't an option but fuck, he had a gorgeous man on his bed, in panties with his ass in his face. It was too much.

Harry, even in his already fucked out state wiggled his hips a little and pushed his ass up even more. "C'mon daddy, want your tongue." How Harry managed to get out that phrase without moaning was beyond him, but Louis was not about to ruin the moment and ask.

Louis answered Harry with a slap on his ass, not too hard but enough so that he felt it. He knew Harry did feel it, enjoyed it even by the way Harry babbled in response and buried his face back in the mattress.

"Hold your pretty panties out of the way for me, easy access." Louis smirked as the order left his mouth, it was such an asshole thing to say and out of context he'd probably slap himself, but this time he was patting himself on the back because of the _mewl_ that Harry responded with.

Harry's hands were shaking slightly when he reached behind himself to grab hold of not just the panties, but also his cheeks so that he was holding himself open for Louis. The panties weren't even fucking off, just pushed to the side and being held onto by Harry's one hand. He was so exposed and it was absolutely crude, but Louis loved it. And he could tell Harry did too, with the way Harry was trying but not succeeding to be quiet. "Lou- your tongue..." Harry tried to remind him, gently because as good as getting his ass slapped was, he didn't want to come too quickly.

"Daddy." Louis corrected, but otherwise dove back in and didn't make Harry wait any longer. He started by licking stripes up and down Harry's hole, paying attention to the way Harry shivered and fisted at his panties and cheeks.

Harry was really playing the role of a proper porn star, and the video camera only made the whole thing even more porn like. As he held himself open and allowed Louis to lick and slap at him as he pleased, Harry was also letting pornographic noises slip out of his throat as he attempted to rock back on Louis' mouth. Louis' tongue wasn't even inside him yet and he was light headed with pleasure.

Louis kept flicking his tongue over Harry's hole, and even sucking at his already stretched out rim to really drive Harry crazy. He could just slip his tongue inside Harry, but he wanted to make him wait, and fall apart a little more first. The whole reason he was doing this was to rile Harry up so he could take him apart, wreck him nice and proper.

"Please daddy oh my god. Hurry, I need your tongue licking inside me, need your tongue so badly to make me feel like a proper slut before I take your cock. I've been so good for you- in my pretty panties and everything daddy; just please. Please eat me out." Harry's begging was a mixture between a mewl and a whine; he sounded like he was honestly going to burst into tears, fuck.

"You're so fucking desperate for it, shit." Louis groaned out, sounding significantly more controlled than he felt. His voice was a little rough with arousal, but other than that pretty much normal. He felt though, he felt like he couldn't breathe, and Harry's noises and begging was not helping.

Harry didn't get a chance to respond, because in seconds Louis was flipping Harry over so that he was on his back and Louis is hovering in between his legs. Louis maneuvers them so Harry’s legs are on either side of his shoulder, lifts Harry’s hips up a little and shoves Harry’s panties to the side once again. Louis would’ve spent more time teasing Harry, but both of them are too riled up for that. Louis waited a split second before he was licking into Harry like he was starving.

Harry's hands immediately go to fist at Louis' hair, and it reminded him of how Louis had pulled at his hair while he was fucking his throat. But this time it's more frantic, more desperate, everything that Harry does is, actually. "Jesus- oh fuck-" Harry can barely let out actual phrases, all he can do is curse and let the occasional "daddy fuck" slip from his mouth.

It was filthy. Louis’ stubble is rubbing against Harry's thighs, and there's saliva all over his chin with how messy he's eating Harry out but he doesn't care. It's worth it, the taste, and Harry's reaction. While Louis was working his mouth quickly, he reached his hands up so that he can tweak and pinch Harry’s nipples.

Harry arched his back up so the angle is even deeper and closed his thighs so that Louis’ head was trapped between them, not like he'd want to leave anyways. Louis thought he could spend hours like this, in between Harry's legs and making him fall apart purely from his tongue.

It makes Harry’s head spin, with how Louis’ is fucking him with his tongue so diligently and skillfully. With each brush and swirl Harry’s moaning louder than the last time and pulling at Louis’ hair, because he can’t even deal with how amazing it feels, Louis’ tongue, Louis’ hands on his nipples, the panties pushed to the side, everything is so mind blowing good and Harry could barely deal with it.

Louis doesn’t stop his movements, can’t stop his movements even if he wanted to. He kept pushing his tongue all the way inside Harry, and only removed his hands from Harry’s nipples so he could fumble to open the lube.

He knew that he could fuck Harry right now; he’s wet enough and definitely opened up enough. But teasing him a little more, making him a little more desperate wouldn’t hurt anyone. Louis lubed up his cock with his free hand, pre come dripping off his hands by the time he pulled his hand back. “See what you do to me?” Louis hissed, shoving his hand in Harry’s face, complete with pre come dripping off his fingers.

Harry smirked at that, but it only lasted a moment before he’s leaning up to suck at Louis’ fingers, just as eagerly as he had sucked at his cock. He was not only flicking his tongue back and forth across Louis’ fingers, but just when Louis thought he was going to pull off, Harry hollowed his cheeks and started to bob his head quickly. He was letting out slurping noises while he got to work, lapping up all the come and all Louis could do was stare and try not to come before he got inside Harry.

“You fucking- you’re filthy.” Louis hissed as Harry pulled off his fingers with a loud pop that was so loud that the camera probably caught it, fuck.

“Yeah? Gonna do something about it, daddy?” Harry whispered lowly. Of course he didn’t let Louis respond, before Louis could even open his mouth Harry was flipping over so that he was on his hands and knees, his elbows supporting his upper body, his ass high in the air and his legs spread so that it would be easier for Louis to fuck him.

Louis was definitely going to do something about it. He maneuvered himself so that he was behind Harry, his cock pressing up against the skimpy lace clinging to Harry’s ass perfectly. Louis was rubbing his cock against Harry’s barley clothed ass and about to pull on the waistband of the lingerie so he could take the panties off, but Harry turned his head and stopped him.

“Um. Leave em on, please.” Harry asked, his voice considerably softer and more hesitant than before, but Louis kind of liked it. He knew that this Harry would be fun to wreck as well, so he didn’t mind.

Louis pretended to think about it for a moment, his crotch still rubbing against Harry’s ass and making Harry let out soft moans when he grinded back on him. “Please what?” Louis breathed in Harry’s ear, knowing that his hot breath didn’t only hit Harry’s ear, but also his neck with the way that Harry had shivered in response.

“Daddy. Please daddy, pull my panties to the side and fuck me hard but just hurry please- can’t deal with you not inside me for another minute, please.” Harry babbled as soon as Louis finished his question. Louis knew he could get Harry to keep begging, but Harry’s words were absolutely filthy and Louis was more than willing to fulfill that plea.

Louis pulled Harry’s panties to the side once again, letting out a shaky breath of anticipation as he lined himself up. He waited a split second before he pushed into Harry slowly, inch by inch but not stopping until he was completely bottomed out, with his balls pressing up against Harry’s ass.

Once Louis was balls deep, Harry was filled to the brim and struggling to let out normal, steady breaths while he adjusted to the feeling of Louis so deep inside him. “Never gonna get used to how fucking amazing you feel inside me, daddy, god-“Harry was absolutely wheezing, and struggling to hold himself up already, even though they had just started.

“Well I’m never gonna get used to how tight you feel around my cock.” Louis retorted, just as breathlessly because Harry’s ass was squeezing Louis’ length tightly and it was _ridiculously_ good. Louis’ hands made their way to hold onto Harry’s hips, his body draped over Harry’s even though it was a bit of a stretch because Harry was bigger. But somehow, that made it even hotter, the way Louis’ smaller body was devouring Harry’s bigger one, as Louis’ cock was buried inside of Harry.

Harry didn’t try to hide the way he moaned shakily, or the way he rocked his hips to try and get used to the feeling of Louis inside him. He liked it actually, liked the way he could still put on a show for Louis before Louis wrecked him properly. After what felt like hours of Louis’ cock just buried balls deep inside of Harry, “Move- Lou-“

“Daddy.”

“Daddy, daddy move please, I’m ready, I need to be fucked hard and proper and only you can do that, only you can fuck me as hard as I need it please.” Harry was stumbling over his words, because he had a cock inside of him and he _needed_ Louis to move right now, he would do anything to get what he wanted.

“Good boy.” Louis cooed, his complimentary tone laced with a teasing edge. But Harry didn’t have time to dwell on that, because Louis was pulling out of Harry completely so only the tip of his cock was inside before he slammed back in just as quickly.

The force and shock made Harry cry out, and his whole body jolt forward. His elbows that he had been propped up on dropped and so did his torso so that the only thing still in the air was his ass, and only because Louis was holding his ass and hips in place while he fucked him.

It was incredibly slutty but perfect like this, the top half of Harry’s body was buried into the mattress but his ass was propped up so that Louis could fuck him. Harry’s noises were a bit muffled though, due to his cheek being pressed up against the pillow. What would have normally been loud pornographic noises were soft garbles of pleasure leaving Harry’s mouth.

Louis was biting love bites into Harry’s neck and collarbones without slowing his movements, his balls slapping against Harry’s ass with every single thrust. The noises in the room sounded like they were actually filming a porno, with how loud Harry was moaning, even if it was muffled by the mattress, the grunts Louis was mumbling into Harry’s neck, and the obscene slapping of skin each time Louis fucked into him.  

Harry’s head was foggy and it prevented him from really moaning out, regardless of the mattress that was pressed up against his face. It wasn’t like he could help it, Louis was everywhere, pounding into his prostate dead on, kissing and biting at his neck, his hands roaming Harry’s body. It was overwhelmingly, almost intoxicatingly good.

As if that wasn’t enough, Harry’s panties were still on. They were pulled as far to the side as possible without breaking, but they were on. Each thrust made the lace rub against Harry’s inner thigh, and he was surely going to have irritated thighs when he woke up the next morning, but in the moment he could care less.

“Daddy-“Harry started to moan out, purposely louder than the rest because he wanted Louis to hear this loud and clear. “ ‘m gonna- not gonna last, fuck.” Harry never lasted insanely long with Louis, and it was probably because Louis spent all of his energy focusing on pushing Harry over the edge first.

Louis laughed at that, quick and breathless without slowing down or lighting up on the intensity of his thrusts. His mouth was still nibbling at Harry’s neck and fuck, he didn’t even want to think about what kind of bruises he would have tomorrow. “No you’re  not.”

“I’m not?” Harry whimpered out softly, lifting his ass a little higher and clenching a little more, hoping that the added pressure would make Louis come faster. It wasn’t unlike Louis to hold off his orgasm until he was ready to come, but Harry was impatient.

“You’re not.” Louis confirmed, waiting a split second before pulling out of Harry and flipping him over again so they were in the position that Louis wanted. Louis was sitting back against the bed rest with Harry on his lap, hovering over Louis’ cock. “Take a seat on daddy’s cock.” Louis whispered in Harry’s ear, his hands on Harry’s hips to steady him.

Harry nodded and immediately started to sink down on Louis’ cock, slowly because it was always so much deeper this way and he had to really take his time while he adjusted. “D- daddy, fuck.” Harry whimpered when he was fully bottomed out, Louis’ balls pressing up against his ass once again.

Just like he imagined, it was so much deeper like this and Harry was even more dizzy and breathless than he had been before. Harry could already feel the heat pooling in his stomach, but he had to try and push it away for now because he wasn’t coming until Louis did, that’s just how it went.

“You’re fucking incredible- Christ.” Louis groaned out, throwing his head back and sliding his hands down Harry’s hips to rest on the curve of his ass. When Harry shakily lifted himself up, Louis spread his cheeks apart and reached his hand up to touch Harry’s stretched out rim, making both men shiver.

“You can’t just- fucking.” Harry tried to squeak out, but he was too out of breath to get out proper sentences. Harry started twitching and moaning brokenly at the touch, because there wasn’t much else he _could_ do. Harry’s eagerness to sink back down on Louis’ cock showed Louis how much he liked it, though.

Louis hands trailed over the fucking lace that was sticking to Harry’s sweaty body but pushed off to the side so that it wouldn’t get in the way, and it only added to the crudeness of the situation. “You like this? Like how slutty you look, riding daddys cock on camera like a proper porn star?”

Harry mewled at that, his head falling forward so that he can bury it in Louis’ neck while he lifted himself up a little more quickly now. The faster he bounced, the harder he would slam back down and the better it would feel for both of them.

Louis let out a loud groan at that. “Fucking obscene” he hissed out, smacking Harry’s ass as soon as he thrusted his hips up to meet Harry’s movements. He wanted to make Harry lose it, and come untouched or without warning. “C’mon, tell daddy how good he fucks you.”

“S- so good.” Harry slurred out as he blindly sank back down, letting out something that sounded like he was choking and moaning at the same time as he did. “Right there daddy- shit. “ Harry’s thighs started to tremble and it was becoming harder for him to lift himself up, but he would keep trying if it was what he had to do to come.

Louis slid his hands back up to Harry’s hips and started to bounce him up and down on his cock himself. Low groans left his own lips as he manhandled Harry and fucked him down just like he wanted. It was so much easier this way, even though Harry was on top Louis could control the pace and easily hit Harry’s prostate with each thrust. Louis knew it wouldn’t be long until either of them came.

Harry threw his head back, clenching around Louis hard as he came all over his own torso. A choked out string of “daddy oh fuck shit god-“was leaving his mouth as he rode out his high. While Harry was riding out his high, Louis let out a loud groan of Harry’s name before he came deep inside the pliant man in his lap.

It felt like hours before either of them were able to move. Louis was the one to move first, since he had to lift Harry off his cock and lay him down on the bed. While Harry’s breathing was slowing, Louis got off the bed so he could turn off the camera and then take the memory card out.

When Louis turned back around, Harry was sliding the come stained panties off and putting them into Louis’ hand. He was obviously breathless when he said, “You take them, I take this”. Without any further explanation, Harry  took the memory card before he wobbled off to the bathroom so he could get dressed. 

Louis just stared.

~

The next day Zayn was scheduled to go out to a work meeting but instead he showed up at home and very rudely dragged Louis out of his peaceful slumber.

“What the fuck? I was sleeping. You could at least give me some sort of fucking warning, jesus Christ-“ Louis’ grumbling was cut off by a furious Zayn shoving something into his face.

“Does this look familiar to you?” Zayn asked, his tone obviously shaky. He was obviously seconds away from blowing up, and Zayn was a relatively calm guy, knowing that was a bit unnerving. Why would Zayn be so upset?

Louis blinked and forced himself to concentrate on whatever it was that Zayn was holding in front of him. As his bleary eyes focused on it, he could make out that it was small, blue, microchip?

 A memory card.

Louis’ heart sank, and he just stared blankly at the card, the same card he had taken out of the camera last night after his and Harry’s sex tape was over. A million thoughts were going through Louis’ head, making it impossible to respond, so he was almost glad when Zayn cut him off.

“Thirteen years of knowing you, five years of being in a relationship and this is how you repay me?” Zayn started off, and Louis knew there was no point in cutting him off. He had already started. “What happened to, ‘only me and you, Zayn’? Hm? What happened to the Louis that vowed he would never cheat? The Louis who promised to personally slice off the balls of any guy who ever cheated? What happened to him?” Zayn’s voice was shaking even worse now, and verging on hysteria.

Despite their differences, all Louis wanted to do was make it stop. He hated seeing Zayn upset. “Baby-“ Louis tried to intervene.

“Don’t fucking baby me. Don’t you dare baby me.” Zayn hissed, his voice going from upset to lethal in two seconds flat. “You know, I should’ve fucking known. All the late nights out, the weird clothes in the dryer, the not picking up your phone whenever I went on a business trip…” Zayn allowed himself to trail off before he started again. “But I fucking trusted you. And what a mistake that was.”

“Zayn-“

“I hope he was worth it, Louis, because I’m breaking off the engagement.” Zayn spat and turned on his heel, but stopped in his tracks before he was out the door. In one movement Zayn had spun around to face Louis with a fire in his eyes that Louis had never seen before.  “Oh, and you can keep this, you unfaithful pig.” Zayn chuckled bitterly as he threw the memory card at Louis before stomping out, slamming the door behind him.

Louis didn’t know how long he had been staring at the door before it registered in his head that he was crying. His tears weren’t even because of the broken off engagement, to be honest that part was a relief. It was just, how did Zayn get that tape? With shaky hands, Louis texted Harry,

**“Are you free for lunch this afternoon?”**

The response is immediate. _“Sure. But only for a short while.”_

**“See you then.”**

~

At the restaurant, the required small talk is finished as soon as the waiter walked away with their drink order. So Louis doesn’t waste any time. “So, Zayn came over my house today.”

Harry was completely unfazed by this information, answering dully in reply, “Did he?”

Louis swallowed thickly. "Yeah he did. And he had our tape."

Harry made no effort to speak, so Louis did.

"How did he get that tape Harry?" Louis asked, his voice cracking on the last syllable. The sound made him wince, because it was the same voice crack that he had heard in Zayn earlier today.

"I gave it to him." Harry replied like it was the simplest answer in the world.

"Why? Why would you do that?" Louis was trying to keep his voice calm and relatively low because they were in public but this didn’t make any sense. Why would Harry of all people give Zayn their sex tape?

"Because he asked for it." Harry shrugged.

Louis blinked.

An exasperated sigh left Harry’s lips. “Do I have to spell it out for you? I'm a private investigator. Zayn hired me to find out if you were cheating or not, and if the answer was not, then my job was to tempt you to see if you did end up cheating. He even gave me a list of things that would help me ‘seduce’ you easier.” Harry rolled his eyes and handed him the list of seduction tips in Zayn’s hand writing,

_“Be his walking wet dream. It shouldn’t be too hard for you, considering what you look like. All you need is some fancy cologne and tight pants and that’ll do it.”_

_“Let him draw you in at first. Play hard to get, he likes the chase.”_

_“When he thinks he’s got you, submit to him, beg, do anything that will make him feel like he’s a porn star in bed, if it gets that far. It’ll drive him crazy and make him lose control.”_

_“Subtly ask questions that give you insight into to his mind. The more you know the easier it is to seduce.”_

_“Seduction isn’t just sexual, but it plays a huge role. If you can push his buttons in the bedroom, you can push his buttons in every other area as well.”_

_“Have a mysterious allure to you. Keep him guessing and leave him wanting more.”_

_"Be not only his dirty little secret and his lover, but also his therapist."_

_“Make him desperate for you in every possible way; it’s easier to manipulate somebody who’s begging.”_

Louis felt like he was going to be sick. Every single one of these “tips” dictated how Harry had acted towards him. Whenever Harry knew something about Louis that Louis hadn’t told him, it was because Zayn had told him. Zayn had told Harry to set him up. “You set me up.” Louis whispered, as he looked up at Harry in disbelief.

Harry chuckled at that and shook his head. “No. See, I was just bait, to see if you’d be unfaithful if given the chance. And you were, of course you were.” The same raw bitterness that Louis had noticed in Harry’s voice was back, and that scared him.

Louis was silent for a moment, his mind trying desperately to process all this information at once. “So everything that happened between us, every experience we shared, every time we fucked... What was that?" Louis asked slowly, hoping to at least get some sort of clarity.

"All part of the job. How could you possibly think it was real? I told you that I fucking hate cheaters. It was a guy just like you who broke my heart. So now, I make it my business to dish it right back. Not so good now when you’re on the receiving end, huh?” The same bitter tone was stronger than it had been when Harry spit his words like venom, even though Louis hadn’t personally done anything to Harry.

"Fuck you." Louis shook his head in disbelief. “Did- did Zayn even tell you anything about our relationship? Why I cheated?”

“Are you seriously trying to blame him right now?” Harry shrieked, seriously looking like he was about to hit Louis. He didn’t though. He just stood up, shaking his head as he did.  “What a typical male reaction.” Harry whispered as he threw some money on the table.

"I don't need your pity money. Keep it." Louis spat right back, picking up the money so he could throw it right back at Harry.

"No, you keep it. You're seriously going to need it with Zayn no longer handling your fiancés or paying for your things all the time." Harry snapped before walking out of the restaurant without looking back.

Harry was right though, Louis was pretty much alone in every way without Zayn or Harry. He had deserted all his friends for Zayn and he had deserted Zayn for Harry who had then deserted him. It was the fear of being alone that made Louis get up and chase Harry who was walking down the side walk.

"Wait. When will I see you again?" Louis asked sheepishly, and as soon as the words left his mouth he knew it was a ridiculous question to ask, but he didn’t care.

Harry chuckled at that. "You won't. I told you, I don’t fuck with cheaters. This was just a job, and now that you learned your lesson, my job is completed. Game over, thanks for playing though." Harry patted Louis on the shoulder before walking away, this time leaving Louis to stand in the middle of the side walk.

This time, Louis didn’t follow him,

~

Louis was a fucking idiot. With each passing day he found himself missing Harry and even Zayn. It was probably because whenever you were without somebody you missed only the good things about them and not the bad, but still. Louis was fucking lonely.

He tried calling Zayn and Harry several times, but with Zayn he had gotten voice mail and with Harry he had gotten a snarky, “You shouldn’t have cheated, don’t call me again” before Louis was met with the dial tone in his ear.

So, Louis figured that his best bet was to see his family, in person. That way they couldn’t ignore him or hang up, they actually had to listen, which they did, and were very good about. They were very supportive too, considering the circumstances.

“I think I just need to get away...” Louis trailed off with a soft sigh. “A vacation.”

“France. I’ve always wanted to go there, and you can bring me!” It was one of Louis’ sisters that had suggested that, and while Louis hadn’t brought her, he had booked a plane ticket for 11:30 tomorrow morning to Paris, France.

~

It was 10:30 when Harry arrived at the airport, an hour early for his flight. He went right to the check in booth when he got there, smiling widely at the guy who stamped his ticket.

“One way ticket to Paris, France? Have fun, it’s beautiful there.” The man smiled, which only made Harry smile wider.

“I’ve heard. Thank you, I’m sure I will, enjoy myself that is.”

“So, are you going on business?” The man asked when he handed Harry his ticket back.

Harry waited a moment before shaking his head. “Pleasure.” He corrected with a hint of smugness in his tone before he walked off to the boarding gates.

~

**Author's Note:**

> please don't kill me ily
> 
> i hope you enjoyed please leave kudos, comments, everything like that yay ok bye


End file.
